1. Field
The following description relates to a sensor node and a gateway mutually communicating in a wireless sensor network.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless sensor network may be a wireless network including sensor nodes that use sensors to monitor physical or environmental conditions. In the wireless sensor network, sensor nodes are distributed to perform wireless communication with a gateway. The gateway may collect data sensed by the sensor nodes, and process or analyze the collected data.
In general, the gateway performs wireless communication with the sensor nodes, and each of the sensor nodes operates using a battery. Accordingly, there is a desire for technology to manage power of the gateway and the sensor node.